A hardware-accelerated game or application may display large surfaces of content. For example, a user interface may have a scrollable interface or a game may have a large terrain environment. In these cases, the software application may benefit from being able to utilize a continuous representation of the content. Typically, reserving space in physical memory for the entire surface may be impractical, with just a small fraction of the terrain visible at any given time.